The Internet and instant messaging technologies play an ever more important role in people's daily life, studying and working Moreover, with the development of the mobile Internet technologies, the Internet is increasingly mobile. In today's information age, various information devices come into being, for example, landline telephones and mobile phones for voice transmissions, servers and personal computers (PCs) for sharing and processing information resources, all kinds of TVs for displaying video data, and so on. These devices are invented to address the actual needs arising in specific fields.
With the convergence of consumer electronics, computers, and communication (3C), people are increasingly researching the comprehensive utilization of information equipment in different areas in order to make full use of the existing resources and facilities to better serve people.
Various voice processing applications have become an indispensable part of the daily routine and entertainment life of network users. The users can play along with real-time voice communications and music in a group, making music concerts and communications similar to traditional KTV. In general, audio frames are transmitted over the Internet. Due to the presence of jitters in the transmission of the Internet, audio frame playback is not smooth. Especially, the auditory system is particularly sensitive to musical audio frames. The playback of the musical audio frames needs to be restored even more realistically after the audio is transmitted over the Internet.
However, in existing technologies, various voice processing applications in network communications and playback that involve audio frames do not distinguish between speech frames and music frames. The speech frames and music frames are treated equally. The playback duration of the speech frames and music frames are the same, causing the music to play back not smoothly or causing long delays in the playback of voice communication. Moreover, in the case of relatively large network transmission jitters and more packet losses, the musical frame playback often is not smooth, and realistic effect cannot be achieved.
The disclosed method and server are directed to solve one or more problems set forth above and other problems.